Can You Cook?
by giraffes
Summary: Oneshot. GippalRikku. Proving Gippal wrong, Rikku decides to cook him breakfast. While watching her cook, Gippal can't decide if her food's edible or not.


AN: Never played FF. Probably never will, until I get off my lazy bum. But I do like the idea of Gippal and Rikku, so here it is. If there's some mistake, I apologize.  
I thought of this while talking to my friend about my cooking talents. The idea actually has been bugging me for a long time, I just never got it down on paper. No one else made a fic like this...right?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. I would like to own a chocobo plushy one day...

- - - - - -

**Can you cook?**

- - - - - -

_"I come into your house and all you give me to eat is a piece of candy?" Gippal teased, while opening the wrapper to a piece of chocolate. Rikku folded her arms and huffed. _

"Well maybe I don't wanna make you food," Rikku said. Gippal just smirked.

"I bet you can't even cook," he countered. "You're very untalented, Cid's girl." Rikku stomped her foot.

"I have a name! And I can cook too!" Rikku shot back. "Tomorrow morning, Gippal, I'll cook you breakfast." Gippal thought about it for a moment.

"It needs to be edible too." Rikku gave him a glare - it was given that food had to be edible. He snickered. "Aaaaand, if I don't think it's edible, you-" he poked her on the shoulder. She poked back. "-get to kiss the Great Gippal. Deal?"

Rikku rolled his eyes. Talk about conceited. But she wouldn't mind kissing him anyway. He doesn't need to know that though. "Deal."

- - - - - -

Gippal leaned his head on his arm while watching Rikku cook. Maybe it was a bad idea having her cook him breakfast. Sure he'd love to have an excuse to watch Rikku, but not under these circumstances. Not when he's hungry. And tired. His stomach growled. He sighed. Gippal wondered why he even bothered to get himself in this mess. The idea of Rikku kissing him was nice, but he didn't want to eat horrible food just to get a kiss. He could get one from her anytime, with his looks. But Gippal wanted food. He wanted food NOW.

...Was that smoke he smelled? Oh crap.

Rikku stood there, humming to herself, sniffing the air. She looked down in the pan, and frowned.

"The pancakes have a tan," she informed him. Of course, when she insisted she would cook him breakfast, Gippal though she actually knew how to cook. Turns out that she didn't. Instant pancake mix. And scrambled eggs. Gippal reassured himself that if the pancakes turned all crusty and black, he'd have eggs to eat. After all, it wasn't that hard to cook eggs.

She better know how to scramble eggs.

Still sitting down, Gippal began to tear pieces off his paper napkin. Rikku was taking a very long time making pancakes (he now wondered what she eats that is edible), and he was getting hungrier by the minute.

"Owwie!"

Looking up, Gippal saw Rikku burn her hand by touching the rim of the pan. He snorted.

Figures. Leave it to Cid's girl to do something stupid like that.

Rikku furrowed her brow, and looked at him. "It's not funny," she insisted, then turned back to her cooking.

After one gazillion hours (or so Gippal thought), he started to pester her, asking when will she be done, and if she was done. Not to mention some insults here and there, only to be returned with a "Meanie!" and a stuck out tongue. He gave up after a while, when she started to chuck scraps of blackened pieces of pancakes at him. He wished that wasn't how to pancake looked like. Pondering whether or not to buy a second breakfast after she left, he suddenly heard her starting to whisk eggs. Finally. His hunger was starting to border starvation. Cruel and unusual punishment, he mentally declared.

"Riiiiiikkuuuuu," he whined. "I'm hungry."

Rikku waved her hand. "I'm almost done!" she chirped. Good, because a hungry Gippal wasn't a happy Gippal. And everyone wants a happy Gippal. He heard a sizzle, and then a growl from his stomach again. Gippal was getting impatient, and his paper napkin had now turned into a mound of shreds.

He took her napkin and started to shred it too, while listening to Rikku hum her latest made-up tune. Gippal wrinkled his forhead when he started to smell something burnt. Not daring to look up, he assured himself that it was the pancakes that were burnt. Definitely not the eggs.

"Hear you go!" Rikku sang happily as she presented him with a platter of what was suppose to be pancakes and eggs. Gippal just stared at it.

"Uhh, thanks, Cid's girl." She eyed him, but gave up reminding him that she had a name, thinking it was the hunger that had gotten to his brain. Maybe that's why he picked on her so much - he was always hungry.

"Eat, eat." Rikku insisted. Glancing down at the food, Gippal had no choice. He stabbed his fork into the oddly shaped (not to mention very discoloured) pancake, and bit into it.

He blinked.

"Rikku, your pancakes are crunchy," he stated, and proceeded to pour a truckload of syrup onto it, hoping to minimize the burnt taste. Rikku huffed.

"So, maybe pancakes aren't my specialty," she replied. She watched him painfully eat the pancake. She inwardly smiled at his attempt to make her feel better about her bad cooking. He could be a nice guy.

"That tasted awful."

Forget that. A big fat meanie always remains a big fat meanie, Rikku concluded. She stuck out her tongue.

"Fine then, eat your eggs," Rikku pushed the eggs toward Gippal. He just stared at them.

"_These_ are eggs?" he asked in wonder, as if he had never seen scrambled eggs before. Sheesh, Rikku thought, you cook for the guy and don't receive any appreciation for it.

"Well what else are they suppose to be?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gippal was wrong about her knowing how to cook eggs. The scrambled eggs turned into brown unidentified lumps, and had a charred smell to them. He poked at them with his fork, and then frowned.

It crunched.

Now, Gippal was graced with cooking skills to an extent, but he knew for sure that any egg wouldn't crumble in half after being prodded with a fork. He definitely wasn't going to tease her ever again about her cooking - she might insist on cooking for him again. He sighed, and stabbed his fork in one of the eggs. Due to his kindness (yes, he was kind. Rikku was just too stubborn to know), he didn't want to make her feel bad, and so he ate it.

Bad idea.

"Rikku! How much salt did you put in this!" Gippal coughed in disbelief. "This is saltier than the ocean!" Rikku thought about it for a moment. She then shrugged. He sighed.

"Well! Let's see you do better!" Rikku pouted, and then sat down. Gippal smirked. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. You win. Now make me some breakfast." Gippal just smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet. Remember the deal we had?" he reminded her. Rikku groaned. His smirk turned into a very sly smile. "Now, where's my kiss?" He poked his cheek. Rikku shut her eyes. Gippal scowled. "I'm not that bad looking. One kiss isn't going to kill you."

Rikku glared at him. "Yes it is." And she sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned away, blushing a bit. Gippal grinned, and then began making her breakfast.

The two sat there in silence, Gippal making food and Rikku sitting and blushing.

He definitely needed to challenge her cooking more often. He liked it when she lost.

- - - - - -  
AN: Reviews are appreciated.  
- - - - - -

"Gippal?"

"Hm?"

"How much salt did you put in your eggs?"


End file.
